The 7th Sister 2
by kittykat999
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Palace and Paulina come across their first ever demon. At least they've got Paris and Patty their mom to help them! Sounds good right? Wrong. Although there is one good thing about all this wacko stuff...


**The 7th Sister: Sequel**

Prue: 19

Andy: 19 ½

Piper: 17

Leo: 17 ½

Phoebe: 16

Cole: 16 ½

Paige: 14

Richard: 14 ½

Palace and Paulina: 13

Paris: 11 ½

"Aaaahhhh!" Palace and Paulina screamed as they ran down the stairs.

"Girls, what ever is the matt–"Prue started to say, "What the?"

A black hooded, masked demon was chasing Palace and Paulina down the stairs, holding a flaming ball of fire at the tip of his fingers.

"Prue! What are you standing there for? Help us!" Palace or Paulina's voice was drained out by the evil laugh of the demon.

But Prue didn't budge. She was rooted to the spot. She stared in horror at the still laughing demon.

Just then, Paris orbed into the room, the blue white lights that were dancing around her dissapeared. She was carrying a knife in her hand with strange markings written on the silver blade.

"Knife!" Paris yelled as she plunged her hand forward. Tiny blue white orbs surrounded the knife, in a blink of an eye; the knife was stuck in, to a human, would be the chest of a demon.

The demon yelled in pain as he tried to pull the dagger out but it stayed were it was.

"I'll get you one day, and when I do, you'll be sorry." He croaked. He shimmered away leaving ashes on the stairs.

"Nice one, Paris! I think you scared that one off!" Prue said cheerfully as she gave Paris a high 5. Paris blushed with embarrassment.

Paris isn't one of those girls who just love taking pride in being brave and confident; she's more of those shy girls who keep thousands and thousands of secrets bottled up inside her. She looked at her hand, tiny white orbs were still circling around Paris's palm but soon they faded away.

"Palace, Paulina, I am very disappointed in you! You should have used your powers instead of making poor Paris do all the demon-butt kicking! You should be ashamed of yourselves. That's it, I'm getting Paige to give you lessons on finding triggers to your powers, and whether you like it or not, I am taking away your allowances for 1 month! Now thank Paris for saving you witchy butts and go to the kitchen." Prue scolded.

"Sorry. Jeezuz. We would have killed him ourselves if we reached the bottom of the stairs. Paris just ruined our plan! You know she's a bad luck charm. You just won't admit it!" Palace or Paulina murmered under her breath. They ran off talking about how utterly scary the demon was and how afraid they were.

"Thanks Prue. I owe you, big time! Those brats, as mum calls them, would have killed _me _because they wanted to kill their own killer." Paris smiled at her older sister.

"No, Paris. I owe _you_ big time. As the oldest of the house, it's my job to protect those who live here. If you hadn't come when you did, those brats would be 2 burnt toasts." Prue looked at her feet, ashamed.

"Well, who really cares? What's done is done. Now then, do you need any help triggoring _your_ powers? I'm always open for teaching!" Paris gave a soft giggle.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I and Piper have been talking, we were wondering if you could help us a bit with the BOS. We aren't really getting how to read it all. Do you think you could pitch in a bit?" Prue asked hopefully.

"Of course! After all, mom did teach me what it all means. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping as well. Wouldn't it be so nice to see mom after so many months? When do we start?" Paris danced around the room.

"How about tonight?" Prue sighed with relief.

"Sure. Are you wondering what that thing was?" Paris asked.

"Actually that was what I was just going to say. I was scared to death; I've never seen that warlock before!" Prue tried to remember the demon. The mask that was pushed into his face, the noir hood that was draped over his head. The loose black coat that was dragging on the floor. A cold shiver was sent through her spine.

"That was really a demon. Warlocks usually take human forms, as you should know. Warlocks like stealing powers, especially ours, but demons on the other hand, they are completely different things, and they just go around killing people for the fun of it. Lunatics, they are. The one we just we just came across, was a Delthazee. Vicious demons they are, well, maybe not when they've been stabbed in the chest with a knife. I've already killed one before, but that one was much weaker. This one has taken much more powers, and way more lives than the one I killed." Paris explained.

"Wait. So you're telling me that to weaken a Delthazee, all you need to do is stab a knife in its chest? Even an ant can do that!" Prue was shocked.

"Well, not any old knife, you first have to take a flaming sword and copy up the markings it says in the BOS, then you have to make a potion with the ingredients written in the BOS, finally you dip the knife, with the markings on the blade, into the potion, and there you go! Although, it doesn't always kill a Delthazee, we are dealing with a highly powerful demon. We might even need to say a spell. Let's go a look it up in the BOS."

(AN: I'm trying to make it have more detail. Sorry it was so brief.)


End file.
